An electrical system, such as a data center, includes a multitude of loads consuming power supplied by a plurality of power sources. Such loads may include, for example, computing devices, such as servers including a multitude of electronic components (e.g., central processing units (CPUs), graphical processing units (GPUs), and memory devices). As CPUs, GPUs, and other electronic components (e.g., memory devices) decrease in size, servers, are in turn able to increase the number of such electronic components utilized. Likewise, enclosures installable in server racks have been constructed to house an increased number of servers for certain computing applications.
In operation, a substantial portion of the power supplied to each electronic component included in a computing device is transformed into heat. Generally, as the number of electronic components and computing devices utilized in the electrical system increases, the amount of heat generated is increased. Accordingly, additional loads in the electrical system may include cooling systems to reduce the raised temperatures of the electronic components to prevent impairment or failure of the electronic components. To ensure sufficient power is provided to the loads, the electrical system typically includes redundant power sources to ensure that up to twice the designated maximum power of the electrical system is available at any given time.